Phantom
by ModernElegy
Summary: Long ago, a boy's destiny was set in stone. He was given the gift to banish ghosts from his homeland, and win a war. used to be UndergroundAdventures ... Read inside, and submit OCs


Hoppa

* * *

Prologue

* * *

There is said to be a woman, who was blessed by Haumea, the goddess of fertility. She had been unable to bear children, and prayed every night for a child whom she could love. It is known that the woman was visited by Haumea, who saw her kindness and love but, most of all, the gift inside of her. The gift to see Oi'o, the nightwalkers. These were the ghosts of restless souls who struck out at night and haunted the island of Hawaii.

But this gift was not realized- not yet, not to its potential. Haumea could not be sure when this gift might appear, only that it would, and that it might save her homeland. That it would save her homeland. So she blessed the woman, and gave her the mark of life and purity: white hair that caught and reflected the sun's warmth.

And the woman had a child, who also bore her mark. The gift grew stronger in the child, shining to immortal eyes.

That was how Kaulu found him, the boy to unravel his plans, to defeat him. Without Haumea, the child's abilities would vanish with her blessing. So he sought to kill the goddess, taking away her form and her power.

But the woman saw this and committed the ultimate act of sincerity and strength. She sacrificed herself for her child and her goddess. Because she died at the hands of a god, the gift in her child dimmed to an ember.

But her love sealed this seed of power within her family, and the gift lived on.

Jack Fenton grew up without his mother, but did grow with her love. Without the woman, however, Haumea could not reveal herself to him. He was not the blessed child that could see her. But she knew, one day, that one of his line would.

He married a lovely girl from the main land, whose name was Madeline, and together, they had their first child. A daughter, precocious and beautiful, but not blessed. She was placed under the protection of Haumea's love, and cared for by her parents, but she did not have the power Haumea sought.

Then they had another child. His name was Daniel, and in him, that seed was a blooming flower from birth, far outshining his father's gift thirty-five years before.

Daniel, too, was placed under Haumea's protection, until he came of age and was given access to his birthright- his destiny. It was then that the gods and goddesses that still followed Haumea, that were not cowed by the audacity of Kaulu, would go to his side as mortals and protect him.

The boy grew up, happy with his sister and his family and his two best friends, Samantha and Tucker, on the soft shores of Hawaii, never knowing what he would be destined to do.

Then he met him. One day, when he was fourteen years old and just starting high school, he met Kaulu. It had been time, and the protective seal of Daniel had dispersed, making him visible to the evil trickster god.

Kaulu had every intention of killing Daniel right there, but Haumea was able to intervene and protect Daniel with the love his grandmother had given.

Kaumu was weakened and driven back, but far from defeated. And Daniel grew into his power at that moment. He was able to harness the energy of the gods, and see the Oi'o that stalked the island, the Oi'o now given the power of Kaumu to interfere in the human realm.

That was how Daniel was given a new name, one used to signify a half child- half a god, half a human.

Danny Fenton became Phantom the Hoppa.

* * *

**A/N**:

Wooo. Not dead! Not yet, anyway. If you're curious, I DID change my penname, from UnderGroundAdventures (yes, I will update Guess Who's Back… eventually)to ModernElegy. I just needed a change.

Anyhoo, this prologue is written a little "formally," but that's because it's supposed to be like a folk-tale. The rest will be written in my standard 3rd-person format.

BUT I want to have fun with this, keep my creative juices flowing. So… I'd like to use y'all's OCs! Yeah, I know, even if you consider yourself a "purist," you have fun with OCs. I do too. But I'd like to use yours

So, here's the dealio. I have a list of gods/goddesses that need human forms. AKA, YOUR idea of human forms. Now you don't have to feel guilty about giving your OCs kick-ass powers xD

So… here's the list:

Hina:  
Good Guy.  
G: Female  
About: The trickster goddess who wants revenge on Kaulu for giving tricksters a bad name

Haiki:  
Good Guy  
G: Male  
About: The god of thunder

Namaka:  
Good Guy  
G: Girl  
About: the goddess of water/aquatic life

Pele:  
Good Guy  
G: Girl  
About: the goddess of fire

Kanaloa:  
Good Guy  
G: Male  
About: the god of healing

Kane:  
Good Guy  
G: Male  
About: God of trees and forests

Akua-ula  
Bad Guy  
G: Male  
About: the god of inspiration (Kaulu's main ally, now that he is powerless)

Kuahaiio  
Neutral  
G: Male  
About: the messenger, who serves everyone who asks

OKAY, now it's your job to include:

**Name (human form, obviously)**  
**Age**  
**Appearance**  
**Personality**  
**Main power (choose only one, or two, at maximum =) )**

No history, please- they are the deities of Hawaii, they have no ties on earth, except for Danny. Also, I'm sorry if I get any history wrong. I'm just playing around with this, so, Hawaiians, please don't be offended 3

Now, this isn't how I normally operate. I don't really like OCs. But I think it'll be fun, in this AU version of DP. I'll probably choose in chronological order or… randomly xD

Enjoy


End file.
